


Everything

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: Barry Allen had been in stitches for so long.. she hadn't realized that he had finally lost everything





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I once got a request to write a fic where Barry gets hurt and Iris helps him. This is kind that I guess idk.
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistakes in advance but this is a fic so please don't come for me thanks
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was notably cold, the rain was falling quietly outside making steady beats on the concrete balcony- a metronome. She watched as the drops cascaded down the window pane like solemn tears, then for the first time in ten minutes, Iris West-Allen sighed. In fact, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately: sighing. Iris shook her head, quickly deciding that this time it was different, (reassuring herself) that this time it was justified. The eerie stillness screamed at her to turn her head in the direction of the upstairs room. The howling wind pierced her ears breaking her out of her trance and she stifled yet another sigh. They hadn't spoken in 3 hours her and Barry.. time played them like a game of chess, building them up and destroying them slowly until no pieces were left.

Thwane had gotten checkmate again, he was the reason why The Flash lived and the reason why Eddie didn't. The reason why Barry was orphaned twice and now... now he was the reason why their daughter was locked in the same cell that once held him. She wanted to scream, she wanted to beat her fist and make it so none of this had ever happened for Barry's sake.

Her husband had always had so much love to give no matter how much had been stolen from him. She saw it when he happily toted Nora around the skating rink, when he cried by her bedside, and when he walked past her room in the middle of the night, just to check that she was okay. Not once forgetting to carefully call out that he was just "making a cup of coffee" but, Iris knew... she knew him so well, she knew how easily he hurt, and how reluctant he was to trust. So why was it that she so easily failed him?

Iris' stomach dropped as the moment played over in her head in slow motion. She could almost hear the sound of her own ragged breathing as she raced down the hallway, calling out her daughter's name like a chant.

She winced as she remembered Barry holding her in his arms as she sunk to the ground screaming, the words stabbing her mind like a fresh wound.

"You put her in a cell! You put my baby in a cell how could you! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"

Iris wrung her hands as she thought about how he had ignored her pleas, opting to rock her back and forth like a child.

"Why are you holding me?" she had sobbed "Why aren't you doing this for her.. she's crying! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING THIS FOR HER!"

He had rubbed circles on her back until she lulled and when she awoke she found herself lovingly wrapped in covers as if nothing had changed... as if everything was okay.

Things were never going to be the same, she knew that much to be true and so she made her way up the steps to their room, no longer hesitant. He was hauntingly beautiful like this, she watched as he neatly tucked his arm under his head, propping it up as he stared at the ceiling above him.

"I love you, I'm so sorry," she thought but foreign words spilled from her lips  "What are you thinking about," she asked.

" Your future," he said it so robotically that it sent shivers down Iris' spine.

"But what about No-" Iris started, he cut her off.

" I said I was thinking about your future, is Nora not your future?" he said plainly, he had yet to look at her.

" She's your future t-" she stopped herself this time. "Yes,"

"It all my fault Iris," Barry said coldly.

"It's not-" she started once more

"It's all my fault" he repeated once more and then again, and then again until he was babbling it so much that it scared her.

He had been in stitches for so long and as Iris laid down she realized that maybe he had finally broken... that maybe he was beyond repair and so she held him tighter like a child. Like a child who deserved to be loved... like a child who had lost everything.


End file.
